Ayumi
by BlackBeltGirl17
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Deep Blue, yet Ichigo is still confused about her feelings for a certain alien. Things only become stranger when she finds a little girl in the streets by the name of Ayumi. After bringing her back home, Ichigo faces time travel, love and being called "mommy". Follow Ichigo and Kish as they discover what the future holds for them. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, BlackBeltGirl17 here and I've decided to start my first Tokyo Mew Mew story. After all, we all know who Ichigo _should_ have ended up with (cough Kish). I've seen plenty of amazing stories for this couple, so I figured, why not make one myself? I think I came up with a pretty original plot as well, but you readers will be the judge of that! Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's just a prologue, but my next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer. Anyways, please read and review!**

A young girl awoke to the loud beeping of her alarm clock, shortly before slamming the off button. She slowly, sleepily sat up and stretched. Morning had never been her favorite time of the day. Ever. Nevertheless, she changed into some clothes, brushed through her short red hair and continued to get ready for the day.

A lot had happened since the defeat of Deep Blue, three years ago. Since the mews and aliens had managed to save both Earth and New Earth. Since Kisshu, the ever most annoying alien, was gone.

She supposed she should've been happy that such an irritating, perverted boy was no longer in her life, but she still couldn't help missing him. He had really grown on her and seeing him go saddened her a little. She simply couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. His alluring golden eyes. His dark green hair, held securely by two red bands. His teasing, yet playful grin.

The day he died had been the worst day of her life. It was the day that her crush, Masaya, transformed into the evil Deep Blue, a powerful alien almost seen as a god. He'd wanted nothing more to take over their planet and destroy human kind. It was the day that all three aliens had perished. It was the day that Kisshu had sacrificed himself for Ichigo and died in her arms.

But it hadn't ended as horribly. Ichigo and her fellow Mew Mews had been able to defeat Deep Blue. And in doing so, the Mew Aqua had been enough to revive Kisshu and his two comrades, Pai and Taruto. The Mew Mews and the aliens decided to form piece and in return, the girls gave them the remaining Mew Aqua to save their planet.

The aliens departed and Ichigo ended up going out with Masaya. Happily ever after right? Wrong.

Yes, she had dated Masaya and she loved it, at first. However, in the three months that they dated, they had gone to the library, volunteered at environmental clean ups and studied many endangered species. At first it was ok, but then it turned out to be all they did. And as much as she hated to admit it, Kish had been right. Masaya wasn't her true love.

In fact, he seemed to be more in love with his studies than her. It was only a matter of time before he received a letter about being accepting into an academy in London. He'd told her he simply couldn't refuse and had even asked her to go with him, but she declined. Not only was he asking her to go to a foreign country and study for the entire year, but he was also asking her to leave all her friends, family and everyone she cared about.

That was when Ichigo had broken up with him. She told him that it wasn't anything he did, just that they weren't meant to be together. It was then that she'd realized that he never was meant to be with her. He didn't understand that she wanted more in a relationship besides studying together, that she wanted to be kissed no and then and more so than anything, that she would not leave her family and friends behind.

So, he left. She stayed in Tokyo. Three years went by and she'd yet to find the right guy for her. Sure, she'd dated a few people. What teenage girl hadn't? Still, no one could really compare to him. Every time she thought of Masaya, she couldn't help but regret choosing him over Kish.

'_Kish wouldn't ignore you. He would've worshipped the ground you walk on if you had said yes._' a voice nagged her as she headed downstairs. Immediately tell herself to shut up, she went into the kitchen, where her parents currently sat.

"Morning dear" her mother, Sakura, greeted happily as her father, Shintaro, read the newspaper. She smiled and greeted her as well, shortly before eating her breakfast. Today was the day that her parents were leaving for Sapporo to help Sakura's sister move in. They would be gone for a few weeks and since Ichigo still had work, she decided to stay home. Although it worried them, she assured them that everything would be fine.

"Now, I don't want you out past curfew. And no boys. Spend your money wisely. And no boys." Shintaro began to go off on his rant of house rules. "Don't let any strangers in the house. And-"

"I know dad. No boys." Ichigo interrupted him, slightly annoyed. Sakura smiled playfully scolded her husband for being so paranoid. Their daughter was sixteen now and could take care of herself for a few weeks.

After giving each of them a hug, promising her mom that she'd call every night and promising her dad that there would be no boys coming through the door while they were away, she left for work. It didn't take long for her to arrive at Cafe Mew Mew. The cat mew quickly headed into the cafe and changed into her pink waitress outfit, meeting the other girls soon after.

"Ichigo Oneechan!" a girl called. She turned to see Pudding, the youngest mew, jumping up and down, her short, wavy blonde hair bouncing as she did so. She always was such a hyper girl. Ichigo smiled and walked over to the monkey mew to see what the commotion was about_ this_ time.

"Tar-Tar sent me a present!" she beamed, holding her new object out. Ichigo was impressed. It was a sparkly yellow baton with an orange ribbon in the center. The material was clearly not from this world, seeing as Taruto was an alien.

"That's so pretty Pudding." she smiled. "Taruto sent you that?" The eleven year old nodded her head, bouncing up and down.

"It was after I sent him some more candy!" she giggled. "I miss Tar-Tar sooooo much!" Ichigo sighed and nodded. Pudding and Taruto had developed an interesting relationship. Both were too young to really understand the whole relationship thing, but both definitely liked each other. They'd been writing every month since he had left. The other mews had found it absolutely adorable.

Even Pai sent Lettuce a letter every now and then, but they were much less common than Pudding's notes. Still, the green haired mew had secretly saved each one and sent him back letters as well. In fact, Ichigo was even a little envious of the two. After all, she hadn't heard from _him_ at all. According to one of Pai's letters to Lettuce, Kish was going through a lot at the moment and it was best that he not contact Ichigo. That only seemed to make the cat mew even more curious.

On the other hand, Mint and Ryou had just started dating a month ago and Keichiro was now Zakuro's boyfriend. It seemed that everyone had someone, except for Ichigo. So, she busied herself with other things, like work. Work was consistent. Work was with her friends. Work was-

"Oi! Ichigo! Go take orders for table 5!" Ryou yelled, causing the mew to groan. Of course, some things never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I'm not exactly the best for quick chapter updates, what with my crazy schedule and all, but I'm trying to do better. I know these chapters are fairly short, but don't worry! I'll be continuously trying to edit them to make them that much better! Please enjoy this chapter for now and I'll try to update soon. Read and review if you can! I really appreciate it!**

Ichigo sighed as she walked home from the cafe. As usual, Ryou had her working overtime. Mint did nothing, but sip tea while Ichigo worked her butt off. Pudding bounced around with her new baton, entertaining customers. She had insisted that Ichigo watch all of her new tricks with her new toy from her beloved Tar-Tar. Lettuce broke half the amount of plates in the cafe, constantly apologizing each time.

Zakuro spent a lot of time helping Keiichiro in the kitchen, which she had been doing a lot of lately. Though she and Keiichiro weren't very loud about their relationship, as they were trying to keep the press out of it, there were still subtle hints of romance in the air. Ichigo was happy for them of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at times. Still, she didn't really have much time to think about it as she had worked 7 hours straight.

Come to think of it, something interesting did happen today. Zakuro had announced her and Keiichiro's engagement. Apparently, he had given Zakuro her favorite cake on their anniversary and on the top had been a sterling silver ring. Mint was ecstatic about it, saying she'd known all along and that it was only a matter of time. Her questions went a mile a minute. Ichigo had only managed to catch bits and pieces of the conversation, though it ranged from the wedding dress down to the flavor of the cake.

The wolf mew had decided to make Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo bridesmaids, sadly leaving Mint heartbroken. That was until she was told that she'd get to be the maid of honor. Ichigo had never seen the girl so unbelievably happy. In fact, it had even been a little scary. Despite this happy announcement, work had still been quite crazy. Naturally, she was exhausted and eagerly awaited to get to home and go to bed.

But as she was walking home, a noise stopped her on her walk. She paused and turned around, observing the nearby buildings and alleys. Nothing. Had she been imagining it?

'_I'm working too hard, that's it!_' she reassured herself and continued on, this time a little more cautiously. Only to hear it again, a little louder this time. That had been no imagination. Ichigo turned to see a small alley she had just passed. The noise sounded again, this time more sounding like a whimper. Curiosity got the best of the cat mew and she slowly walked into the alley way.

The narrow path was littered with trash, old boxes and a dumpster, making Ichigo wrinkle her nose in disgust at the smell. She waited for a little while, but the sound didn't repeat itself again. Ichigo sighed. Maybe she really was losing her mind. Just as she was about to leave, a box moved slightly. The girl quickly spun around to face it.

As stealthy as a, well, as a cat, she crept closer and gently pushed a piece of cardboard away. The whimper sounded once more, this time with a sniffle. Something moved within the box, as if to take cover from whatever was disturbing it. As she removed the cardboard cover completely, Ichigo found herself staring into pair of dazzling golden eyes.

There had only been one pair of eyes like that in her whole life. For a brief moment, thoughts of Kish flooded her mind. Those eyes. The ones that had always twinkled with mischief whenever he saw her. Those eyes that normally had a smirk not far below them, especially after he had just messed with her or made her blush. The ones that she had last seen weak and loving when he laid dying in her arms.

A frightened gasp quickly halted the memories of her favorite alien before she could go into any deeper thought. The person in the box was a little girl. Not Kish. Simply a small, frightened child who needed help. For a few moments, the two just stared at each other.

The girl had bubblegum pink hair, much like Ichigo's had been while in her mew mew form. Her bangs fell just above her eyes while the rest of the child's hair went down to her shoulders, although it was messy and lightly coated in dirt from the alley. Her fair skin was covered in patches of dirt too. The poor thing also had no clothes, lying naked on the ground. Shaking from the cold, the little girl trembled in fear as she stared up at Ichigo.

Sympathy immediately washed over the sixteen year old. What kind of parent left their child out in the streets like this? With no clothes and all alone? It broke her heart to see such a thing happen. Still, if no one was going to help this girl, then she would.

"It's ok." she told the child, trying to sound as nice and gentle as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Ichigo. You're safe now, I promise." Those amber eyes widened in shock and suprise, while her lips parted as if she were about to say something. However, exhaustion soon caught up to the child, for her eyes closed as she lost consciousness, falling to the ground. Ichigo quickly caught her and gasped at the unexpected heat that radiated off of her forehead. The little girl was burning up!

She immediately took her jacket off, wrapped it around the small child to act as some form of clothing for her. Then, she carefully scooped the girl into her arms and took off in a sprint to her house. It was only a block away, much faster than the hospital, who would immediately ask why she had a sick child with her in the first place. And how would she be able to explain that.

"Please be ok." she whispered to the hopefully sleeping girl as she ran into her house and up to her room. Running into said room, she laid the child on her bed and tucked her in. After turning the kitchen upside down on her search, she finally found a thermometer. Placing it under the child's tongue, she ran once more to get a cool wash cloth and set it over the little girl's feverish forehead. She took out the thermometer and examined it in the light.

The normal temperature for a human would be 98.6 degrees. The child's temperature was 102 degrees. The cat mew gasped with worry. She would have given the girl some medicine straight away had the child not be asleep and therefore unable to take it. Instead, she simply continued with what she was doing and prayed that it would work for now.

After several repetitions of taking her temperature and switching out the washcloths, she was finally able to get the girl's temperature down to 100. Once this was done, the already exhausted mew sighed in relief and collapsed onto her bed, beside the already sleeping child. She would figure out what to do the girl tomorrow. What she needed right not was simply some rest.

"Mommy." a little voice breathed or at least she thought it did, but it was probably just her imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter number three! Sorry, I'm not very consistent with updating this story, but I try my best. I got some time in today, so let me know if you like it! By the way, constructive criticism and reviews and greatly appreciated! By the way, Japanese school systems work a little differently than America and other nations. In Japan, there are only 3 grades, equivalent to 10th, 11th and 12th grades. So, Ichigo is around 16 in this story, so she's going to be a second year in high school.**

Ichigo woke up with a morning yawn, or rather, a morning meow. It was mornings like this that made her really appreciate summer vacation. No waking up early unless it was for work, which, after three years, she had simply learned to deal with. School these days had become a lot harder than when she was the leader of the mew mews, though that was to be expected. She was going to be a second year student in high school after summer break, no longer the little junior high student she once was.

It had seemed like a normal day until the memories of yesterday's events flashed through her mind. Alley way. The little girl. Fever. Golden eyes.

She stopped for a moment and turned her head, only to find that she was the only one on the bed. The girl was gone! She gasped and sat up, looking around her room.

There was no sign of her.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" she yelled, becoming frantic. Where could a sick little child have gone? Could someone have taken her? No, she'd made sure to lock all the doors last night. It was unlikely that someone had stolen her. Or did she leave on her own perhaps? Possibly, but she was sick with a fever last night and it wasn't like she would've known where to go. And where was she now? Ichigo had no idea. "Little girl! Where are you?"

She wasn't in the bedroom, nor the bathroom. She ran through to the next room only to find the same result. Ichigo searched through the entire upstairs, before heading down. Then, her ears perked at the sound of furniture moving around. Following the noise, she quickly entered the kitchen. What she found surprised her.

There, on top of a box, dressed in the baggy dark pink t-shirt Ichigo had thrown over her last night, trying to reach a bowl, stood the little girl. Upon hearing Ichigo enter the room, she turned to face her, her hand still outstretched to a cabinet drawer. Curious golden eyes met stunned pink ones. Still, the girl's lips turned into full-blown smile when she recognized the cat mew. She hopped off the box and ran right to her. Once at arm's length away, she gave the sixteen year old a big hug, though it only came around her upper legs since the girl wasn't nearly as tall as her.

"You're up!" she beamed, looking up at the confused girl, obliviously happy. "I missed you!" Ichigo couldn't help, but smile back at the young one. She seemed so content to see her again.

"Where were you? I thought you were sick." the sixteen year old replied, confused. The last time she had seen the child, the girl had been running a high fever and was unconscious. Seeing her back to full health after just one night was a bit of a shocker to Ichigo.

"I was really hot, but you made me all better!" she replied, wearing a playful grin. "You were still sleepy, so I went to go find breakfast." Ichigo's smile grew. This girl was absolutely adorable! Then, the child giggled. "Daddy always says never to wake up a sleepy kitty!" The smile fell off of Ichigo's face completely. She knew. But how? How could this child possibly know about her cat genes? And how could her father know something so personal?

"What?" she asked, completely surprised. The little girl frowned upon seeing her anxiety.

"Is something wrong, mommy?" her big amber eyes looked up at her, worried. Yet, her words only terrified Ichigo even more. She squeezed out of the hug and knelt down to the girl's level.

"I think you're mistaken, sweetie. I'm not your mother." she grimaced, trying to reason with her. Confusion ran through the girl's face, soon turning into an upset expression.

"But of course you are, mommy." she frowned, yet still remained stubborn. "You're name is Ichigo. You're a mew mew and you have kitty cat powers." If Ichigo was shocked before, she was stunned now.

"How do you know that?" she gasped. Nobody had known that except for a handful of people, being the mews, the aliens, Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya. Her own parents didn't even know her secret! How could one random little child she'd never met know?

"You tell me stories, like how you first learned about it and how you beat up the bad guys." she said, pouting slightly. Ichigo sighed, placing her hand on the child's shoulder. She supposed she couldn't blame her. After all, she was clearly missing her mother and perhaps Ichigo resembled her. The only thing that didn't make sense was how she knew Ichigo's secret.

"Listen, I don't know how you got so much information, but I'm not your mommy. Sorry, but I'm too young to even have a child." She expected the her to be a little sad at this, but she got then exact opposite. The girl's frown turned back into a grin again.

"But you will!" she beamed, standing tall with pride. "My name is Ayumi Ikisatashi and I am your future daughter!"


End file.
